


Color

by Sutaoris



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chance Meetings, Color Blindness, First Meetings, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, Optimism, Romantic Soulmates, Short & Sweet, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutaoris/pseuds/Sutaoris
Summary: Jungwoo was excited for two things in life.1. Meeting his soulmate one day2. Seeing All the colorsBoth things may be coming sooner then he thought.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Color

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing a short and sweet Luwoo fic. Enjoy!

Color. 

Jungwoo had an idea of it, of course. Just like every other person, amongst the white, black, and shades of grey, he had been given the sight of one color, the other color. 

Red.

While the color was pretty, Jungwoo had grown to love the faint version of the color, pink, thinking it had a cute look to it. It was hard to truly compare when he only could see so many colors, but he liked to think he had been given one of the good ones. Red was the color of roses, of blood, of cherries, of love. All things he liked, but maybe that was due to him seeing in red. 

There was one thing he knew for certain, Jungwoo loved the idea of love, and was excited to meet his soulmate one day. Finding them would not only open his eyes to the whole world of colors, but his mother had explained how wonderful it had been finding the right person and sharing time with them. The smile she would wear when she spoke of his father, the way her eyes lit up as told stories of how clumsy he was, that was something he wanted. 

Jungwoo really wished he had gotten to know his father, but he was at least happy he could learn about him through his mother. 

“Those are your yellow pants dear, Your look is quite bold today.”

Picking out the tag on his pants and seeing the words ‘Deep Yellow’, Jungwoo could agree with his mother’s statement. Wearing a giant, red knitted sweater would be quite a bold statement with everything he had read, but he liked to think it would be a nice, colorful look that didn’t clash too bad. As much he liked wearing the Yellow pants with a white top, Today he was feeling red, and also didn’t want to give up the pants. 

“Does it look bad?” Jungwoo asked, giving a small twirl to his mother. In his 20 years of life, she had yet to lead him wrong with clothing. 

She shook her head, a smile adorning her face. “I think you pull it off wonderfully dear.” She handed him his bag before stepping aside. “Now you better get going, You don’t want to be late.” 

Right.

As usual, his mother was perfect at making sure he was on the right track. Quickly he gave her a hug and made his way out the door, carefully walking down there snowy steps. There was a bit of ice, but he managed to make it to the sidewalk without falling. Last week he hadn’t noticed the ice and had managed to get a nasty scrape on his knee, something he didn’t want to happen again. 

When the weather was better, Jungwoo would walk to his work with ease. But since the snow had come and with it all it’s problems, he decided to take the bus instead. Within minutes he was outside the little shop he worked at, the owner already inside. Jungwoo loved the shop, one of those dive ones with knick knacks, odds and ends, and things filled with personality, whether it be cat socks, candy that either looked or tasted unusual, or gag gifts one could buy their friends, there was just this comfortable chaos in the place that he enjoyed. 

There weren't many customers so early in the day, so Jungwoo spent his time facing everything, making sure it was in its place and looked presentable. Organization wasn't one of his best skills, but in a shop like this, it did help a bit for when customers wanted to know where something was. 

It was when Jungwoo was going over the list of other things that needed to be done when a group of guys came in, chatting and clearly doing their own thing, leaving Jungwoo to continue what he was doing. Though he did pay attention to where they moved by listening, making sure they wouldn’t try to go in the back or break anything. Countless times someone had dropped a mug from the shelf and left the mess for Jungwoo to clean up. 

The guys talked amongst themselves, but Jungwoo tuned it out, only looking for certain sounds. There were about 4 of them, spaced enough they wouldn’t be knocking things over. A few times Jungwoo looked up, Usually to see them turned away and looking at something on the wall. One of them seemed to hang around the area with pillow plushies, back turned inspecting them. 

A smile crept on his face when he saw the guy pick up the snoopy plush, one that was one of his personal favs that he would buy one of these days. Alas, the bell at the front of the door rang and another customer was in, box in hand of what Jungwoo knew had to be a broken mug. 

“I need to return this, it’s broken.” The woman set the box on the counter. Putting on his best service smile, Jungwoo opened the box and looked inside, seeing the mug was clearly well used and broken. 

“Do you have a receipt?” He asked, looked back up at the woman. They did accept returns on items that were used, but only within 30 days and with a receipt. She looked annoyed, he even asked, folding her arms across her chest. 

“No, I lost it. But I have to return it.”

“Do you have the card you used to buy it? We may be able to-”

Harshly she set her purse on the counter, glaring at him. “Are you stupid? Do you not know how to do a return? I just want my money back. Get your manager.”

“He’s out at lunch, but I will give you a refund this time. Next time, please remember your receipt.” At this point Jungwoo was so used to such behavior, he answered without his voice even wavioring. The first few times he had gotten angry customers he had cried, but slowly he had built up a wall. A wall that only worked at this job. 

Giving her cash, she didn’t even give a thank you before storming out, her purse knocking over the box and leaving Jungwoo to clean up the mess on the counter. As he picked up the ceramic pieces, he saw someone approach the counter out of the corner of his eye.

“Please give me a moment, I need to clean this first.” Jungwoo said, grabbing a paper towel and sweeping everything he could back into the box. 

“Take all the time you need.” A voice answered, like an angel sent from above. Quickly Jungwoo cleaned the mess and wiped down the counter, before finally looking up at his new customer, one of the guys from earlier. 

Jungwoo barely had time to take in the handsome face in front of him before their eyes met, and everything changed at once. 

It started with the eyes, turning a deep beautiful dark color, then slowly spreading. Life came to his skin, his clothes looked more vibrant. The color expanded, getting faster and faster, within a moment the whole room was an explosion of colors Jungwoo had never seen before, overwhelming him. 

Color, he could see color.

Looking around the room, his eyes adjusted to so many different things, finally seeing the true nature of what he had been selling. How could he even explain what it was, this was the first time he had ever seen it all.

Wait.

That ment-

Jungwoo looked back at the man before him, who seemed equally dazed, looking around the room just like Jungwoo was. Slowly the man looked at the plush in his hand, a cat that looked almost red, but a bit off.

“I guess we're soulmates.” Jungwoo smiled at the guy. “I’m Jungwoo and I’m so happy to meet you.”

It took a moment for the guy to register Jungwoo’s words, but when he did, he smiled back a bright dazzling smile. 

“It’s nice to meet you too.” He greeted a bit awkwardly, squeezing the cat in his hand. He was nervous, that was clear, and Jungwoo couldn’t blame him. It wasn’t every day you randomly met your soulmate. 

“Do I get to know your name?” Jungwoo asked, already enjoying his soulmate, “Or do I have to wait until our first date?”

One of his friends seemed to catch on to the fact something had happened, sliding in next to his friend. “What are you doing Lucas? Flirting with the cashier? I didn’t know you were that bold.” His friend teased. So Lucas was his name? That sounded cute. 

Something seemed to settle in Lucas at hearing his friends words, composure returning to his face. “I just met my Soulmate Yangyang.” His friend made a surprised face at those words, before smiling. He yelled out the fact, getting the attention of all their other friends. As they swarmed the front, Jungwoo took the plush from Lucas’s hands, ringing it up for him and giving him a small out. 

“How old are you?”

“Lucas Likes to kick in his sleep.”

“What color did you see before?”

His friends flooded Jungwoo with questions and facts about his soulmate, only making him give a small laugh. Lucas became flustered, but he managed to pay without dropping his card. Seeing they weren't getting anywhere, his friends started to file out, leaving the two alone once again.

“So, I'll see you I guess? I mean, I know where you work now.” Lucas asked, fumbling as he took his card back. Jungwoo took the initiative, flipping over the receipt and writing his number on the back, before handing it to Lucas. 

“Text me, I would love to go on a date with my handsome soulmate. I’m sure we can find something good to eat, yeah?” 

Lucas looked down at the receipt, then back and Jungwoo, the smile back on his face. 

“Yeah, I would like that.” He stuck the receipt in his pocket, turning towards the door. When he made it there, he turned back, looking at Jungwoo once again. “Um, I don’t know if it’s important or not, But I wanted to let you know my color was yellow and I think you look amazing.”

Yeah, Jungwoo was more than happy with his choice of clothes that day. Sometimes, it paid to be bold.


End file.
